Friday Night Lights
by paigearkins
Summary: "You may never matter again in your life as much as you do right now." Being apart of something so big doesn't matter if you can't enjoy the little things.
1. Hold On To That

It was a warm day in Odessa, Texas, and by warm it was only ninety-six degrees. Don Bilingsley looked left and right as his quarterback, Mike Winchell, called out the next play. As soon as he heard "hike", Don ran to the open space and looked for the pass. He saw the ball and caught it. But at the last moment, it slipped out of his hands.

"Dammit, Don!" Charles Bilingsley yelled at his son as he stormed onto the field. "Can't you hold onto the goddamn ball for once?" He threw his hands up in the air and walked away. As his own dad was yelling at him, Coach Gaines was yelling at Mike.

"Practice over, boys. Hit the showers." Coach said in frustration as the press surrounded the players.

"Winchell! Over here, Winchell!" One reporter begged for Mike, "What's it like being the star quarterback?"

Mike paused for a moment, "It's... Well it's something."

"Hey, Don Bilingsley!" a reporter went up to the sweaty football player. "Your dad played at Permian. What's it like to be the son of a local legend?"

"Next question." Don felt all eyes on him. When he noticed the reporters staring at him, he rolled his and walked over to another player to hear his interview, Boobie Miles.

"Should we believe the hype?" A reporter asked with a microphone ready for his answer.

"What hype?" Boobie raised a brow, confused.

"The hype about Boobie Miles!" The reporter nodded like it should have been obvious.

"Now... Hype is something that's not for real. I'm all real."

* * *

><p>After getting cleaned up, Don waited outside the girl's locker room. He watched as a group of girls walked out. Sighing, he continued to wait and switched his bag from one shoulder to the other. Don grinned to himself when he saw the curly brown hair walk out of the locker room.<p>

"Hey, Bethany!" Don called after the girl.

The girl turned around and smile at the sound of her boyfriend's voice. Bethany Jameson stood five foot six, crystal blue eyes, with brown ringlet curls that cascaded down her back. "I didn't realize your practice was over." Bethany smiled and walked over to him.

Don Bilingsley had been dating Bethany Jameson since their freshman year in high school. He met her when ran... more like crashed into her after a tackle gone wrong. He broke her ankle and the rest was history. "Yeah," Don returned the smile, "Coach Gaines let us go so we could talk to the reporters." As he sad the last few words, Bethany noticed his sudden mood drop.

"How'd that go?" She asked with sudden curiosity as Don took her hand.

"They asked me how it was to follow in my dads footsteps." Don sighed and laced their fingers, leading them out of the gym.

"I'm sorry, Don." Bethany leaned up and kissed his cheek. "At least he won't be home until late tonight." She shrugged as she walked to his car with him. "So, what are our plans for this evening?"

Don unlocked the car and threw their bags in the car. Sliding into the driver's seat. "Well, Mike wanted to go to the Diner. Thinks he wants to get away from his mom." Don looked to Bethany and started the car. "That alright with you?"

"I'm fine with it." Bethany smiled," so, your place or mine?"

* * *

><p>The outdoor dines was filled with teens and families on that Friday night. Chappy's was like a third home to all of them. "Mike, no need to eat like you're dying." Don laughed and watched his buddy shovel his food in to his mouth.<p>

"I was hungry..." Mike rolled his eyes. "We need to come here more." He said while eating another fry.

"We come here once a week!" Bethany grinned and took a sip of her soda. "Why so glum, anyway?"

"Yeah man! Just because you and Jennifer are fighting doesn't mean I can't get you drunk and laid tonight!" Don chuckled and took a bite of his burger.

"Bilingsley! Don Bilingsley! Party at Mara's tonight! Bilingsley, party at Mara's!" Brian Chavez ran past the group yelling.

Mike rolled his eyes at his teammate and shook his head. "I don't need to get laid, or drunk." His expression became serious. "Besides... Are we even going to Mara's tonight?" He looked to his friend for an answer.

"Yeah, man. Of course. But I don't think Bethany and I are staying late. Wanna get home before my dad does." Don's already deep voice dropped as he looked to his girlfriend who nodded.

"Speaking of parties, we should probably get going. Mara's expecting us!" Bethany stood with excitement and pulled Don up. "C'mon, Mike! Let's go!"

After the short drive to Mara's house, the party was in full swing. It seemed like the entire senior class had shown up. When they entered the house, Mike wen upstairs to find Jennifer, and Don and Bethany headed to get drinks.

"When's your dad gonna be home tonight?" Bethany asked as she sipped her drink.

"Not until late, late tonight." Don grinned, pulling her close to him. "Which means we can do whatever we want." He smiled and pressed his lips to hers. Don set his drink down on the counter and let go of her. "I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." He kissed her cheek and vanished in the direction of the bathroom.

Bethany took a sip of her drink when only a few minutes later, she felt a hand on her waist. "That was quick." She laughed and turned to face him. But when she turned, the face she was met with was not Don Bilingsley, but none other than Boobie Miles.

"What the hell is your problem?" She yelled in disgust, trying to push him off her.

"My problem is you're looking fine tonight." A very intoxicated Boobie replied, putting one hand back on her.

"Get the hell off me, Boobie!" She tried to push him off again but with no luck this time.

"Looks like we got a feisty girl!" Boobie smirked.

"Hey, Boobie." Someone tapped him on the shoulder. Before he could react, he was on the floor and his jaw hurt. "Why don't you keep your hands off my girl?" Don wrapped an arm around Bethany's waist.

"Ay, Don." Boobie stood back up with confidence. "Why don't you keep your hands off my face!" Boobie threw a punch and soon both boys were on the ground fighting. It only took a moment before Brian Chavez and Bethany were restraining Don.

"C'mon, Don." Bethany, with the help of Chavez, was pulling Don out of the house.

"You got him, Beth?" Chavez let go of Don as they stopped in front of the car.

"Yeah. Thanks, Chavez." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you Monday." Chavez nodded and headed back inside the house. "Let's get in, Don." Bethany opened the passenger side, and as soon as he was securely in, she went to the driver's side and got in. "You didn't have to do that," she whispered, cupping his face.

"I know." Don semi-smiled. "I just didn't appreciate was he doing. Did he get me bad?"

Bethany laughed and shook her head. "Nothing bad, just a black eye." She removed her hand and started the car. "It makes you look tough." Smiling, she started in the direction of Don's house. Once there, they got out of the car and walked to the front door. "You sure your dad won't be home until later?"

"Absolutely positive." Don smiled and picked Bethany up. "Now let's go inside." He pushed open the now unlocked door and carried her inside, with her shutting the door with her leg. As he carried her into the living room, he knocked over a lamp.

"Don!" Bethany giggled as he continued to carry her down the hall and into his bedroom.

"I'll pick it up later." He grinned and set her down on his bed. Don watched as she took of her shirt and changed into one of his extra shirts laying on his bed. "Has anyone told you you're beautiful?" He took of his own shirt and slipped on some sweatpants, laying down next to her.

"Maybe you have before." She smiled and cuddled up next to Don.

"Well you are." Don wrapped and am around Bethany and pulled her close. "The most beautiful person I've ever met." He kissed her forehead and watched her shut her eyes. "I love you, Bethany"

"I love you too, Don. Always." Bethany whispered softly. As they were falling into a peaceful sleep, Don's bedroom door flung open.

Don slowly opened his eyes as he felt Bethany squeeze his arm tightly. "Dad, what the hell are you doing?"

"Hello, Bethany." Charles Bilingsley nodded curtly towards Bethany. "I have one question, what the hell is my lamp doing on the floor?"

Don sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed. "I meant to pick it up, I just forgot." He shrugged.

Charles face was bright red and grabbed the roll of duct tape off the desk and the nearest foot ball. "Can't hold onto the damn foot ball, can't hold onto a damn lamp!" He shoved the football into his sons hands and started wrapping the duct tape around them, securing them to the ball.

"Dad! Dad! What the hell is your problem?" Don widened his eyes in shock at what his father was doing. "Dad just stop and get the hell out of here!"

"Mr. Bilingsley! Stop it!" Bethany had an expression of fear on her face and tried to take the the tape away from Don's father.

"Get the hell out of here, dad!" Don yanked his hands away from his father.

"Maybe you'll learn how to hold onto a fucking football next time." Charles shook his head and stormed out the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Don grit his teeth in anger and looked down at his now duct taped hands. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Bethany."

Bethany sighed and started to slowly unravel the tape, trying to make the pain less and less. "It's okay, he doesn't scare me." She shrugged and threw away the tape.

"He's not scary... Maybe only when he's drunk." Don laughed with out humor and tossed the football to the side of the room. "Let's just... Let's just go back to sleep." He pulled Bethany back down and wrapped an arm around her protectively. "Thanks for helping me tonight, with the tape and all." Don whispered and stared up at the ceiling.

"I don't mind helping you. Especially we end up like we are now." Bethany murmured, half asleep.

"I love you, always." Don kissed her temple and slowly drifted off towards sleep.


	2. A Dream to Live On

_"Pressure makes us. Pressure breaks us. Pressure defines us."_

* * *

><p>Coach Gaines stood in front of the whiteboard in the boys locker room. Today was the first game of the seniors last year. They wanted that win, they needed it. They needed that undefeated season. "Now boys..." Coach began, scanning the room, "You remember how I told you that you need to play with your heart? Well you're gonna need to play like that tonight if you want that win."<p>

Boobie Miles shook his head and laughed. "Nah, Coach. You just gotta get Boobie the ball!"

Don looked from Boobie to their quarterback, Mike. "Man, he never shuts his mouth." He rolled his eyes and stood up with the team.

"Now, we've all had our differences..." Coach Gaines raised a brow and looked from Don to Boobie, "but I'm gonna need y'all to set that aside and play as a team. You are all brothers." He yelled sternly. "Now, let's go win us a football game!" The boys cheered in excitement and placed their helmets on their heads before running out of the locker room.

* * *

><p>Bethany Jameson jumped and down as the football team ran out and onto the field. Her boyfriend, Don Bilingsley, stopped in front of her and lifted his helmet above his face.<p>

"You look awfully cute in that uniform." Don grinned and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Better get out there, twenty six." She smiled and smacked his shoulder pad with her pompom. "Go win that game, baby." Bethany laughed at the term she used for him and watched as he ran out onto the field.

Within fifteen minutes, the ball was kicked and the game had started. The Permian Panthers, or MOJO as they were known, recieved the kick and Brian Chavez made it to the thirty-six yard line before being brought down by their opponent.

"Nice work, Chavez!" Coach nodded appreciatively. "Bilingsley, Winchell, Boobie!" He ordered them over, "Now Winchell, I want you to fake pass to Bilingsley and hand it off to Boobie, understood?"

"Yes, sir." Mike Winchell looked to Don and shrugged.

"Now watch Boobie do some magic." Boobie smiled cockily and strutted on the field, getting into position.

"Let's just get this over with," Don mumbled under his breath and looked to the sideline to see Bethany standing and performing one of her cheers.

"83, 98, 37, hike!" Mike called out and fake passed to Don, handing the ball to Boobie. As soon as Boobie had a hand on the ball he dodged and ran multiple opposing players, making it all the way to the endzone.

"And that's a MOJO touchdown!" The announcer called out over the speakers. The offensive players ran off the field and were met with a beaming Coach Gaines..

"Nice play, boys! Nice play!" He clapped his hand against the clipboard.

* * *

><p>It was late into the fourth quarter when Gaines called up his third string receiver, "Comer! You ready to run the ball, son?"<p>

"Yes, I am, sir!" Comer grinned like a giddy child and was about to run onto the field until Gaines stopped him.

"Where you going Comer?" Gaines widened his eyes. "Aren't you forgetting your helmet?"

Comer put his hands on his head as if just realizing he had misplaced it.

"Goodness gracious!" Coach laughed and crossed his arms. "Boobie, you're going back in!"

"That's what I'm talking about!" Boobie pulled his helmet down over his face and ran out to meet his team in the huddle. "Now, listen to me. Just get me the ball." He smacked Winchell's back and went to the line of scrimmage.

Winchell called out a set of numbers and yelled hike. He looked for Boobie just like he was supposed to and threw the ball to his open teammate. Boobie caught the ball and began to run down the field. As he got deep into the opposing teams territory, a player tried to tackle him but missed and went slightly to the right. However, another player successfully tackled him and he fell across the player on the ground. Mike turned his head when he heard Boobie yell agony. Multiple team trainers ran onto the field as Boobie rolled around, grabbing his right knee. "Coach!" One trainer yelled and motioned for Gaines to come onto the field, "It's his knee."

Gaines sighed and looked up at the scoreboard. There was less than twenty seconds left and their star player was injured in their first game. "Get him off into the field and into the locker room." The trainers nodded and helped Boobie limp off towards the locker room. Coach walked over to Winchell and glanced up at the scoreboard one last time. "Were up by twenty-one and there's thirteen seconds left. Take a knee and call it."

Winchell nodded and ran over to the team huddle, telling them the plan. "Hike!" He yelled and the ball was snapped. When he felt the ball in his hand, he quickly took the knee and game was over. Mike ran over to Don and patted him on the back. "Nice win, buddy!"

Don nodded and looked to the stands to see a his disappointed father. "Yeah, you too man." He smiled and ran over to Bethany who was grinning ear to ear.

"Good game tonight." She smiled and helped him pull of his helmet. "Has anyone told you you're sexy after a game?" Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him gently.

"I think only you have, which I don't mind." Don laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I'll meet you by my car. I think my dad's riding with us home." He sighed and let go of her. "See you in a bit." He grabbed his water bottles and headed off to his locker room as she head to the girls.

* * *

><p>Don walked out to his car with his football bag slung over his shoulder. He smiled when he saw Bethany leaning against the car holding her small gym bag. But that smile faded when he saw his dad putting out a cigarette.<p>

"Nice game." Charlie Bilingsley muttered under his breath as he got in the back seat.

Don shook his head in anger as Bethany lightly placed her hand on his shoulder as if to say to let it go. He put both their bags in the trunk and they simultaneously got in the car. He started the car and left the parking lot, starting down the long country road home.

"Couldn't get one damn touchdown, could you?" Charlie shook his head in what appeared to be disgust. "One fucking score."

"It was all about Boobie tonight, dad." Don let his right hand grab Bethany's and gently squeezed it. His dad always seemed to be in a terrible mood after the games if Don didn't play up to his expectations. "I'll try one to score next time." He said as he pulled into the driveway of their home.

"You say that every god damn time!" His father burst out of the car, slamming the door which made Bethany jump slightly. "Every. Damn. Time." He spat, enunciating each word and storming into the house.

Both Don and Bethany got out of the car and went to the trunk to grab their bags. "You don't have to stay here tonight." He threw the bag onto his shoulder and looked up at the house.

"I want to." Bethany smiled sincerely. "I don't like leaving you here with home after these days." She bit her lower lip and laced their fingers.

"Alright," Don offered a small smile. "Let's get inside." He led Bethany up the porch stairs and into the house, shutting the door behind them.


	3. A Kiss to Build On

_We're in the business of winning._

* * *

><p>Don awoke with a smile on his face when he saw Bethany was still asleep in his arms. Other than the incident with his father in the car, the night had gone smoothly, especially since they had won their opening game. He brushed a strand of hair off her face and slowly removed his arm from under her. Getting off the bed. he quietly opened the door and shut it behind him and walked to the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen he saw his dad sitting at the table, drinking a beer.<p>

"Isn't it a bit early to be getting drunk?" Don rolled his eyes and got a glass of water. He sat down across from his father and looked him straight in the eye. "You need to stop this." He said monotonously.

"Stop what?" Charlie asked sarcastically. He knew what his son meant, he just chose to ignore it.

"You know what dad. Drinking and being a dick." Don got up from the table and put his glass in the sink.

"How about I make you deal? When you score and hold onto the ball, that's when I'll stop." His dad smirked and finished off this beer.

"You need to know when to shut your damn mouth, dad!" Don yelled leaving the room. He walked back down the hall and reentered his room. To his surprise, he found Bethany awake. She was sitting up and wearing another of Don's shirts. Don thought she was the most beautiful thing when she woke up.

"I heard yelling." She pressed her lips together tightly. "I got worried something happened." She looked up at him with her big blue eyes.

"Nothing happened." Don smiled and sat down next to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she placed her head on his shoulder. "Just a little argument."

"About what?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, about him being an asshole." He laughed and pulled Bethany down so they were laying. "You got a practice today?"

Bethany nodded. "Yeah, same time as yours."

"I guess we better get ready then." Don kissed her cheek and got up to change.

* * *

><p>It was late into the practice and Don had dropped another ball.<p>

"It's alright, son." Coach Gaines patted him on the back as he motioned to run the play again. "Let's's do it again!" Gaines noticed what appeared to be Charles Bilingsley walking towards him and Don. He shook his head and walked over to the sideline.

"Don! Get over here!" Charlie yelled at his son.

Don rolled his eyes and started walking over towards his father. He noticed Bethany, still in her practice clothes, walking closely behind his dad. "Dad, just get off the field."

"No. You tell me why you can't hold onto the football." Charlie asked angrily.

"I'll do better next time." Don shook his head dismissively and turned to walk away from the scene before something else happened.

"You don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you, boy!" His father yanked the collar of his jersey and threw him to the ground.

"Charlie!" Bethany tried to hold him back.

"What the hell is your problem?" Don spat as Bethany helped him up. "Get off the field!"

"Watch your mouth boy!" Charlie yelled and pushed Don's helmet, which once again knocked him to the ground.

"That's enough, Charlie!" Bethany said sternly as she tried to push Charlie back. "Charlie!" screamed as he knocked her to the ground.

As soon as when Bethany was knocked to the ground, Chavez and Winchell and restrained Charlie and Don was helping her up. "Go home dad! Just go home!" He shook his head head in anger.

Charlie stormed off the field and headed to the parking lot where he sped off in his car.

"You alright?" Don helped Bethany to the side of the field, looking at her raw elbow.

She nodded and smiled as she sat on one of the metal benches. "Just a turf burn. Nothing a girl can't handle." Bethany laughed softly.

Don grabbed a wet towel and pressed it gently against her elbow. He watched her hiss as the wet towel touched the area. "I'm sorry he knocked you down. It's all because I dropped that stupid ball." He removed the towel from her elbow.

"It's okay, Don. You shouldn't have to apologize for what he did." She stood up and rubbed his cheek with her thumb.

"I know. But he still makes me feel like the ass." He chuckled and looked at the ground beneath him.

"But you're not the ass, because I love you." She smiled and kissed him. "Better finish up practice." Bethany looked behind them and saw the team running one last play.

"Nah. They're about done anyways." He smiled and took Bethany's hand, heading for the locker room. "What do you say we go do something tonight?"

"I think that'd be a good idea." She smiled and walked hand in hand with him. "I'll meet you by the car."

* * *

><p>Don waited for Bethany by the car just like he said would. He finally smiled when he saw her walking towards him. "Took you long enough." He laughed and opened the passenger door for her.<p>

"It takes a lot of work for me to get this way." Bethany smiled and slid in the car. "What exactly are we doing tonight?"

"Well..." He smiled and got in the drivers seat. "I was thinking we'd have a picnic in the pasture. If you'd like."

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea." She nodded and put her sunglasses on. "Where are we going to get the food?" She raised a brow, looking at him curiously.

"We'd have to stop by the diner." He started the car and drove out of the parking lot. "If that's okay?"

"Fine by me! We'll probably see Mike there or something." She laughed at the thought of seeing him there again.

"Probably. He does love that place." Don smiled and pulled into the parking lot. "Want the regular?"

"Yes please." Bethany nodded and she watched Don walk inside the diner. She waited for about fifteen minutes until Don came back with a bag of food. He motioned for her to roll down the window and handed her the plastic bag. He walked over to the other side and got in the drivers seat.

"Was Mike in there?" Bethany asked and took Don's hand.

"Nah, I think he's at home with his mom." Don started the car and drove out of the parking lot, and down the road to the to the pasture.

"How come no one ever goes to his house?" She asked and side glanced at Don.

"He doesn't like people around his mom. He told me she's bi-polar so he never knows how she'll react."

Bethany looked down at the bag of the food in her lap, feeling bad for Mike. "That's awful." She whispered.

"He's alright. He'd just rather be out with us most nights." Don shrugged and pulled into a a grassy field. "Now I'm starved." He laughed and started opening the bag.

* * *

><p>After finishing their dinner, Don and Bethany laid on the hood of his car, gazing up at the sky. "Where do you see us?" Don asked out of nowhere. "I mean future wise."<p>

"I... I mean I see us together. Maybe married one day." Grinning, Bethany snuggled closer to him. "Why do you ask?"

He shrugged, smiling. "I dunno. We've been together for almost four years now... You practically live at my house." He chuckled.

Bethany looked up at Don curiously. "Why are you thinking about all this now?"

"I've just had it on my mind. I want to be with you forever, I really mean it." Don kissed the top of her head. "So I was just... I was wondering if you'd want to get married?"

"Don Bilingsley. You did not just propose to me on the hood of your car, at the age of seventeen." Bethany practically shot up. "I mean, we're just seventeen!"

"Do you feel seventeen?" Don eyed her.

"I..." She shook her head. "I don't feel seventeen. At all."

"Then why shouldn't we get married? We already act like it." Don reasoned, standing up. He grabbed Bethany's hand and pulled her off the car. "You know I'll love you always."

"I know, Don." Bethany opened her mouth to say more and looked away from his face.

"Then what is it?" He squeezed her hand gently."

She looked back at him with a smile. "It's yes. Yes. Yes, I'll marry you."

Don grinned as if he had won a million dollars and wrapped his arms around her waist. He laughed softly and kissed her passionately. She slowly pulled her lips away from his, a smile still evident on her face. "I love you too, always." She nodded, still in a feeling of bliss.

"I almost forgot!" Don let go of her and quickly dug into his jean pocket. "Here." He took her hand and slid a small gold ring with a tiny diamond in the center onto her finger. "It isn't much..."

"It's exactly what I wanted." Bethany smile and pressed her lips to his again.

* * *

><p>It was two when Don and Bethany finally got back to his home. They walked in the door hand in hand, still all smiles from earlier that evening. They stopped in their tracks when they saw Charles standing in the living room.<p>

"Where you been, Don?" Charlie asked, eyeing the two lovebirds. Bethany's smile immediately dropped when she heard is drunken voice.

"Out." Don stated simply, leading down Bethany down the hall.

"No, no, boy. You get back here." Charlie yelled at his son.

Don sighed and let go of Bethany's hand. "Just wait here." He kissed her cheek and went back to the living room.

"So, tell me what you did tonight." Charlie cocked his head and sat on the couch. "Did you fuck her again?"

"Dad, no!" Don shook his head and looked at his father with disgust. "We..." He debated if he should tell his father what happened. "I asked Bethany to marry me."

"You did what?" He yelled in rage. "How goddamn stupid can you get? Can't hold onto a ball and now you asked a girl to marry you."

Bethany flinched at every word Charlie said. She silently moved closer to the living room.

"Shut the hell up, dad." Don rose to stand over his dad.

"Or what?" Charlie asked tauntingly. "You gonna hit me son? You hit like a girl."

The last word made Don snap and threw his fist into his dad's jaw.

Bethany ran into the room just in time to see Charlie throw his fist into Don's nose. "Charlie!" Bethany knelt down next to Don and wiped some blood off his face. "Go to bed Charlie."

Charlie rolled his eyes and muttered drunken nonsense as he walked to his bedroom.

"How bad does it look?" Don asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Not too bad." Bethany bit her lip and wiped more blood. "It's not swollen yet so I don't think it's broken." She helped Don up and led him to his bedroom. He shoved kleenex up his nose to help control the bleeding as Bethany changed into some pajamas. "He's getting worse, Don." She sat on the bed and watched him change.

"I know." He mumbled and laid down next to Bethany. "He'll get better eventually." Don whispered and kissed her temple.

"I hope so." She sighed and closed her eyes. "Love you." Bethany murmured, already falling asleep.

"Love you too." Don murmured back and shut his eyes, trying to sleep.


	4. It Ain't Over Yet

_I've seen you fight. I've seen you not quit. Can you give me a great effort and just a little bit more. Can you be perfect?_

* * *

><p>The stadium lights lit up the field like a star lit up the sky. Every player was illuminated as was their every every movie. Permian was done by twelve and they need this win to maintain their first place standing. Coach Gaines let out a deep breath before speaking to his team in the locker room. "The entire dreams of a town rest upon your shoulders." He looked around at the room to see the faces of the boys look disappointed. "You may never matter again in your life as much as you do right now." Gaines watched as Mike Winchell and a few other boys stood. Soon the whole team was on their feet and waiting for Gaines next words. "Now let's go win us a foot ball game!" The boys cheered in agreement and headed back out to the field, warming up before the third quarter.<p>

Out of the corner of his eye, Don saw Bethany waving her pompoms and he turned towards her. She waved her pompom and smiled widely at Don. He waved back and ran over to the sideline so the quarter could start. Before Don knew it, it was time for the offensive line to go in. On their third down, Mike passed to the open space where Don was and Don ran it in for touchdown. He ran off the field and saw his dad nodding in approval. Finally, maybe his dad wouldn't be so angry after a game.

"Nice one, boys!" Gaines patted Winchell on the back as they ran off field. "Those are the kind of plays I wanna see!"

Don and Mike grinned and sat on the bench. It seemed as if this game was never going to end. There were three minutes left in the last quarter and Dallas had the ball. Permian was still down by three, they just needed to stop them here. Dallas's quarterback threw to his open man and they scored. The game was over and Permian lost. They're perfect season would now be marred with this game.

"To the locker room boys." Gaines shook his head and led them the way. Once they were in the locker room, the boys sat down and waited for Coach to say something. "You played a hell of a game boys. It's only one game. We can still overcome this and go to state. You're dismissed." He nodded curtly and headed to his office. Don and Mike made eye contact and Don shrugged, there wasn't anything he could do about any of if.

* * *

><p>Bethany met Don outside the locker room. She had changed into a t-shirt and some sweats. The look on his face told her it was going to be a long car ride home with his father.<p>

"Hey." He offered a small smile as he greeted her. He took her hand and led her out to the parking lot where they saw his dad.

"Maybe I should get a ride home from Mike." Bethany looked up at him with a worried expression.

"Nah, he'll be fine." Don shook his head and laced his fingers with hers. "Where's your ring?" He looked at their joined hands.

"I left it in the car so I wouldn't lose it." She bit her lip as they got closer to the car.

"Took you long enough to get out her." Charles rolled his eyes and got in the back seat.

Don sighed and slid into the drivers seat as Bethany got into the passenger.

"At least you didn't drop the ball this time." Charlie scoffed as Don drove out of the parking lot. Bethany looked to Don and pressed her lips tightly together to keep from saying anything "Maybe your coach should teach you how to play like men instead of a bunch of girls." Charles angrily said. As they were driving down the street to Don's house, a big crash made Bethany jump in her seat.

"What the hell was that?" Don slammed on the breaks and turned around to face his father. He noticed the broken window and widened his eyes. "What the hell dad?"

"I wanted some fresh air." Charlie shrugged as he looked out the window. He sighed and toyed with something in his hand. Don looked at his fingers and noticed the object was a ring, Bethany's ring.

"Dad, why the hell do you have Bethany's ring?" Don asked angrily. Bethany turned around in her seat and widened her eyes.

"Mr. Bilingsley, do you mind if I have that back?" She bit her lower lip and held out her palm for him to place it in.

"You are two are too young to be getting married." Charles shook his head disapprovingly.

"Shut the hell up, dad." Don grit his teeth, trying to contain himself. He felt better when Bethany gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"The two of you don't know anything." Charlie threw the ring out the window and onto the side of the road.

"Dad! What the hell is your problem?" Don scrambled out of the car and ran to the where he heard the ring hit the ground. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He got on his knees and began to search for the ring. Bethany quickly got out of the car and rushed to Don's side. "I... I can't find it." Don whispered, feeling defeated.

"Hey. I don't need a ring to marry you." Bethany smiled and pulled him to his feet. Charlie got out of the car laid on the hood of the car, lighting up a cigarette.

"Y'all are just a bunch of idiots." Charlie exhaled the smoke.

"Can you just shut the hell up and get in the fucking car?" Don asked and made his way to his dead.

"Or what? You gonna hit me again? Because you didn't leave one mark on my face." Charlie stood up so he and Don were almost eye to eye. "You play football like a girl and you hit like girl."

"I'm not even gonna bother with you anymore." Don shook his head and walked away in disgust. "Let's go home, Bethany." He sighed and went to the drivers side of the car.

"Alright." Bethany got in the passengers seat and watched Charlie get in the back seat.


	5. Memories Carry You

**I just want to thank you all for reading and staying with this story. It really means a lot and with the wise words of Mike Winchell, "I love all y'all. I love all of y'all, baby."**

* * *

><p><em>It's gone after that. And I'll be damned if you're not gonna miss it.<em>

* * *

><p>Don sat on the recliner in the living room. Bethany was at some cheer meeting which left Don alone with his father for few hours. They hadn't spoken two words to each other since that awful night on the road.<p>

"I'm sorry, Don." Charlie said, staring out the kitchen window. Don sat there and ignored what his father was saying. "I know I'm hard on you but you just... You ain't gettin' it. You don't understand. This is the only thing you're ever gonna have. Forever, it carries you forever. It's an ugly fact of life. Donnie, hell. It's the only fact of life. You got one year, one stinkin' year to make yourself some memories, son. That's all. It's gone after that. And I'll be damned if you're not gonna miss it." As his father finished talking, Don brought the beer can to his mouth and took a sip. He hated his father at the moment and wanted nothing to do with him.

He never thought about what his father had given up for him, what he sacrificed after his mother left them. All of that went out the window when he started treating Don like dirt and didn't give a rats ass what other people thought. It wasn't fair to him that he got stuck with what he did, but he made the best of it. He created his own destiny and found his own life. It was all he could ever ask the for. As these thoughts ran through his head, Don nodded. "I know, dad." He watched his dad sigh and leave the kitchen and walk back to his bedroom. Don shook his head and finished his beer. He heard the front door open then close and looked up to see Bethany staring at him with her lips pressed together.

"Don't you think it's a bit early to be drinking?" She moved towards him and sat on the couch.

"It's never too early." Don shrugged and placed the empty beer can on the side table. He knew Bethany didn't really like drinking even though she occasionally took part in it. He just couldn't help himself.

"You need to stop this. You're gonna turn out like him..." Bethany bit her bottom lip and looked at him with her big blue eyes.

Don raised his eyebrows in surprise, "I'm gonna end up like my ass of a father? That's real good to know."

"I didn't mean it like that!" She said defensively. "I'm just scared you'll turn out like that."

He sighed and scooted over in the recliner. He motioned for Bethany to come sit with him. "C'mere." She did as he said and cuddled up next to him. "I love you. I know that things get rough around here but I'll never be someone I'm not. I can promise you that." He held her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too, Don." Bethany smiled and began to get up.

"Where are you going?" Don looked at her curiously.

"To take a shower." She stood up and eyed him. "Why?"

"I was just thinking that maybe you'd need some help in there." He smirked and waggled his eyebrows.

She laughed and grinned, nodding. "I think that sounds good." Bethany bit her lip and pulled him up out of the chair. "It is awfully hard to turn the water on..." She smirked back and led him down the hall to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Gentleman..." Coach Gaines began as he scanned the room full of football players. "We are now in a three way tie for first place. Tonight, at an undisclosed location, the other two coaches and I, along with the media, will be flopping coins to see which two teams go to state."<p>

The boys looked at him with their mouths open and eyes in shock. Their whole future of football depended on a coin toss. "But, sir." Brian Chavez started, "how is that fair?"

"It's fair because y'all lost to Midland. That's why it's fair." Gaines replied, and with that he dismissed the boys.

Don and Mike walked out to where Bethany was waiting for them. "So, what was that meeting all about?" She looked to them for an answer.

"Basically, us going to state depends on the flip of a coin." Don said as he took her hand and headed to the car.

"That's all because you're in a three way tie for first?" Bethany asked, astonished.

"Yep." Mike replied, "All because we lost that stupid game to Midland." He shook. "We just better win that god forsaken coin toss." He rolled his eyes and unlocked his car. "I'll see y'all tomorrow." He smiled and got in his car, driving away.

"I can't believe that's how they decide who goes." Bethany got into the passenger side as Don got into the drivers side.

"I know. It's fucking unbelievable." He shook his head and started the car.

"Yeah, pretty unbelievable." She said nervously and looked at the road in front of them.

Don noticed her hand shaking and raise a brow, "Everything okay?"

"I- I think so." Bethany nodded and looked at him. "Do you want a family one day? With me, I mean."

He nodded and continued to drive. "Of course I do. When I said I wanted to be together forever, I meant it. Why are you asking me this now?"

"Well... While you were at the meeting," Bethany took a breath before continuing, "I took a pregnancy test. Two... More like three actually." She laughed nervously. "And... And I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?" Don repeated in shock, a small smile beginning to form on his lips.

She nodded again as her eyes widened. "Are you mad?"

"You think I'm mad? Mad?" He shook his head and grinned. "I don't think I've ever been happier!"

"Really?" Bethany smiled. "I thought you were going to freak out and say that it was too soon and we weren't ready but then I remembered that you said we were already adults because we'd been together for so long..." She continued to talk faster.

"Bethany, you're rambling." He took her hand and pulled into the driveway. "C'mon, let's get inside." He smiled and quickly got out of the car. They walked inside holding hands and smiling. Bethany's smile dropped when she saw Charlie sitting in the living room. Her grip on Don's hand tightened.

"What are you two so giddy about?" Charlie asked the couple skeptically.

"I've just been making my own memories." Don smiled, throwing his fathers words back at him. "Making my own memories to carry me forever." He led Bethany back to his room.

"You do know this means we'll have to tell your dad and he'll more than likely kick us out." Bethany sat on his bed and looked up at him.

"He won't do that. I won't let him." He sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Everything we'll be okay. I promise."

* * *

><p>Tonight was the night. Tonight was the night the Permian Panther's football fate would be decided. Mike Winchell accompanied Coach Gaines to the meeting of the coaches. Brian Chavez and his girl, Alyce, were over at Don's house to watch the toss.<p>

"You think we'll win?" Chavez asked as he sat down next to Alyce.

"Dunno." Don shrugged and turned the TV on to the local news station. On the screen appeared Coach Gaines, Mike, and the two other coaches from the rival schools. It seemed that they had already flipped their coins. The coach from Midland seemed happy so one could only assume his coin landed on heads. The camera zoomed in on the coach from Eastern as he read his coin. It was heads. All that was left was Gaines.

"Coach." They could see Mike point to coin near his foot. "I think it's yours." They watched as Gaines walked to the coin and bent down to look at it.

"Heads," Gaines nodded. Everyone in the room looked at each other wondering what that mean.

"Now, hold on a moment," The coach from Midland said as he examined the Eastern coach's coin. "That there looks more tails to me than heads." The coach from Eastern looked at his coin one more time and nodded disappointingly.

"He's right. It's tails." The Eastern coach shrugged. Don turned off the smile and grinned.

"Looks like we're going to state y'all!" Brian jumped up and yelled.

Don hollered and kissed Bethany on the cheek. "We're going to state!" Brian yelled again.

"Sit down, Chavo!" Don laughed.

"It's time for the lady and I to get out of here. We've got a big day ahead of us!" Chavez helped Alyce up. Bethany and Don walked them out of the house and to the Chavez's car.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Chavo!" He hit the back of the car as it sped away.

"Can you believe we're going to state?" Don asked in astonishment at he took Bethany in his arms and started to sway her in the road.

"No." She smiled and shook her head. "It's a Friday night miracle." As she spoke the last few words she saw bright lights coming closer and heard tires screeching. "Don!" She yelled and was barely able to push him out of the way before her body was being hit by the car.


	6. Graveyard

_Roots and lies, roots and lies, our family tree is old  
><em>_From there we climb the golden hill, calmly will eternity  
><em>_I held your heart, a giant wand; all tell of sorrow  
><em>_And history begins to be blue and brown eyes_

* * *

><p>"Don Bilingsley?" The nurse in a pink uniform called out, searching the waiting room.<p>

"That's me." Don stood and walked over to the nurse.

"As I understand, you're the family of Miss Bethany?" The nurse shuffled through the folder of papers.

"I'm the only family she's got." He waited for her to continue.

"Right. Like I was saying, you're the only family of Miss Bethany." She began to lead Don down a hall. "The doctors were able to stabilize her, however, she did crash once in the ER." The nurse stopped in front of a door with a small window. "Now, I must warn you before entering, she looks much worse off than she really is. She's on a morphine drip and has stitches on her face. She's a fighter Mr. Bilingsley." The nurse opened the door and allowed Don to enter.

Don took a deep, shaky breath when he saw Bethany laying motionless on the bed. He went and sat in the nearest chair by her and shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Bethany." He felt the tears stinging his eyes. "It should have been me. Not you." He softly took her hand in his. "I wish you could open your eyes. I miss their beautiful color." He pressed his lips to her hand. He sighed and looked up when he heard a knock on the door. Don watched as Mike entered the room.

"News travels fast." Mike whispered and sat down in a chair next to Don. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." Don replied, his voice hoarse. "It's that fucking asshole who hit her who should be sorry."

Mike placed a hand on Don's shoulder and looked down at the sleeping figure of Bethany. "She's gonna be okay, Don. She came out of that alive."

"I know." Don nodded, his eyes never leaving Bethany.

"I'll be back later. Call if you need anything." Mike patted Don's shoulder and left the room.

"I wish you'd wake up soon. I need you to wake up." Don whispered, wiping his eyes. "I miss your beautiful eyes and that pretty smile of yours. Mike misses you. Both him and the nurse agree that you're a fighter. You're the toughest girl I know. You put up with me and my dad. Not very people can." He laughed softly. "I promise, that if you wake up soon, I'll make sure my dad will come and visit you. He may not show it well, but I know he likes you. I think he likes you even more than me!" He laughed again. "I think you're his favorite, out of the two of us. Don't let him know I told you that. He doesn't like showing he's all soft and mushy on the inside. He'd rather be a tough drunk." Don kissed her hand gently and placed it back on the bed. "Please, please wake up soon..."

As he placed his head in his hands, he heard a small moan come from the bed. "Bethany...?" He looked up just in time to see her eyelids flutter open. "Bethany!"

"Hi..." She whispered, her voice hoarse from being so dry.

"You're awake!" Don grinned and grasped her hand. "You're awake." He repeated and kissed her cheek, avoiding the bruises. "I was so scared that you weren't gonna wake up." He looked at her with tears threatening to spill.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." Bethany smiled slightly and gently pulled him down to her. "I probably look like hell right now." She laughed and flinched from the pain in her ribs.

"You went through hell, baby." He kissed her cheek again. "A broken leg, cracked rib, stitches on your forehead and a black eye. You're one tough cheerleader."

"That I am." She smiled and placed her hand on her stomach. "Is... Is the baby okay?" Bethany looked up at him with wide eyes.

"The doctor hasn't come in yet," he cleared his throat, "but I can call him." He leaned over and pressed a button on the remote for the doctor. A few minutes later, a doctor walked in.

"Well, Miss Bethany, it's nice to see those eyes open." Doctor Taylor stood at the end of the bed. "You gave us quite the scare."

Bethany gave a small smile and nodded. "I guess I did."

"Well, it seems that all of your vitals appear to be in excellent condition. Now for the harder part. When you brought into surgery, we were informed of your pregnancy. However, with your condition, we made you our top priority and focused solely on you. As of this moment, I am not sure on your baby's condition. What I do is have an OBGYN come in here immediately and tell you. Is that alright?"

Don and Bethany glanced at each other and she nodded while he spoke, "Y-Yeah. That's fine."

"Then I'll have the nurse in to see you in a minute." Doctor Taylor smiled, pressed a button on the remote and left the room.

"Don," Bethany bit her lip, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry, Bethany?" He looked at her and squeezed her hand. "None of this was your fault. Nothing was your fault at all."

"I know... But what if something happens to the baby?" She looked up at him with watery eyes. "I don't want anything to happen."

"Nothing will happen. Everything's gonna be okay." Don gently kissed her cheek and sat on the edge of her bed as the nurse walked in.

"I'm Nurse Julie, and what I'm gonna do is perform an ultrasound and check for a heartbeat." The nurse in pink said as she plugged in the machine. "Y'all ready for this?" She looked directly at Bethany, and she nodded. "Let's get started." She gently raised Bethany's shirt above her stomach and applied cold goo on her belly. "Here we go."  
>Nurse Julie gently pressed a giant remote looking object to her stomach and started to move it around. Don had an arm wrapped around Bethany who was biting on her thumbnail. "There we are." The nurse pointed to a small dot on the screen. "That is your baby's heartbeat." She smiled warmly at the couple.<p>

Bethany looked to Don with a relieved smile present on her face and he looked to her. Immediately their lips collided with joy and relief.

* * *

><p>"I don't see why you think I need help walking, Don." Bethany laughed as Don held open the door to the house for her. "I'm not some weak girl who can't walk around."<p>

Don laughed and shook his head as he let her enter. "I know, I just wanna make sure you're taken care of." He shut the door behind him and saw his father standing in the living room with a bouquet of daisies. "What are you doing, dad?" He questioned and helped Bethany to the couch.

"I just realized I never made it to the hospital to see you, Bethany." Charlie looked in her direction. "These are few you." He handed the flowers to Bethany.

"Thank you, Charlie." Bethany smiled and took the flowers from him. "They're lovely."

Charlie smiled slightly and looked towards his son. "I-I got the bags, boy. Sit down with her." He nodded and took Bethany's bag out of Don's hand and headed towards their bedroom.

"Well, that was extremely unexpected." Don shrugged and sat down next to Bethany and wrapped an arm around her so she could rest her head on his shoulder. "Unexpected but nice."

"I think he's changing." Bethany smiled and placed the flowers in her lap. "I think it's good."

"Me too, I just hope he doesn't go back to the ass he was before." He laughed and kissed her forehead. "We're gonna be alright, aren't we?" He said more as statement rather than a question.

"We are. We can get through this, just like we do everything else." Bethany whispered and shut her eyes.


	7. Just a Little Hungry

_ C'mon man. This is god given. The only thing I gotta do is show up._

* * *

><p>"Baby, please smile." Don got down on his knees in front of her. He looked up at her with a frown on his face and puppy dog eyes.<p>

Bethany folded her arms across her chest and looked away from his face. "I'll smile when you let me leave the damn house again." She glanced at her growing belly and smiled slightly. "You haven't let me leave the house in three weeks. I've been stuck here while you're at football practice for state with your dad. I mean, I love Charlie but frankly, he's getting to be a bit much. He won't stop feeding me! I mean yes, I'm still on crutches and pregnant, but it'd be nice to be apart of society again."

Don put hand over his mouth and did his best not to laugh. "You know, you'd think with my dad being all nice now that you would want to stay with him. Plus, his cooking has improved."

She rolled her eyes and went to grab her crutches. "Now you either let me go to practice with you today or I won't smile at all." Bethany raised a brow and used her crutches to stand.

"Fine, fine." He stood in front of her, "You can come to practice with me. But, you have to smile and give me a kiss." Don smirked.

Pretending to think about the offer, she pursed her lips. "Deal." She nodded and pressed her lips to his.

He smiled against her lips and slowly pulled away. "Well, Miss Bethany. You certainly are the best kissing partner to ever exist in the history of the world."

"You bet I am, Bilingsley." She smiled and kissed him again. "We better get to your practice."

"I guess we should. Now let me help you." Don grabbed both her small bag and his football and helped her out the door into the car.

"When's your state game?" She rolled down the window turned up the air conditioning. For being so late into Fall already, it was surprisingly warm.

"This Friday." He took her hand and continued to drive to the school.

Bethany glanced at their hands and sighed. "Is it bad I'm terrified for you? I mean, those guys over at Dallas are huge and they could practically squash you."

"No one's gonna squash me," Don chuckled and pulled into the school parking lot. "You do remember that I'm on of the strongest, right?"

"Of course I remember that!" She rolled her eyes and motioned for him to help her. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Bethany," he started and helped her out of the car and onto her crutches, "I promise I won't get hurt. Now I'll meet you out on the field. Think you can make it that far?"

She slung her bag over shoulder and laughed. "I broke a leg, I'm not elderly."

"I'll talk to you after practice." He kissed her forehead and headed towards the locker room.

* * *

><p>"Huddle up, boys!" Coach Gaines called for all the boys and they immediately ran into the center of the field. "We have our final game in two days against the biggest monsters in the state of Texas, Dallas Carter. Those boys will do everything in their power to strip you of the ball. What you have to do is hold them on their line and score. They will stop at nothing to make sure they win. Now, there won't be any practice tomorrow because we will be leaving early in the morning to get to the AstroDome. Let's win us a state championship men. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that he dismissed the group of tired, sweaty football players.<p>

Don sighed and walked towards Bethany who was waiting at the gate for him. He couldn't believe that she was here with him. Only a few weeks ago he thought he had lost her for good. But now she was here with him, and she was pregnant which put an enormous smile on his face.

"Hey! How was practice?" She asked as he walked up to her.

He shrugged as if to say nothing. "It was fine. Just another practice. How are you two feeling?" Don wrapped and arm around her as she hobbled to the car.

"Little Miss and I are just fine." Bethany grinned from ear to ear.

"Little Miss?" Don looked at her with curiosity. "Why a Miss?"

She let him open the car door and sat down. "I just have this gut feeling that it's a girl. Trust me, us women can feel these things." Laughing, she shut the door and watched him get in the drivers seat.

"I believe it's gonna be a boy. That I can teach to play football and become a star like his daddy." He smiled and started the car.

"You're wrong!" Bethany said in a sing-song voice. "While we're out, can we stop and get some food? I'm starving."

Don laughed and pulled out of the parking lot. "You're always hungry!"

"I know I am, but now I have a reason. I get to eat for two!" She placed a hand on her stomach. "So can we please stop at the diner?"

"Whatever you say, Miss Bethany." He smiled and drove towards the diner.

* * *

><p>"Has anyone told you that you eat like a trucker?" Don asked with his mouth hanging slightly open.<p>

"All I've had for the last two weeks is your dad's casserole and frankly, I love burgers." Bethany grinned and took a sip of her water.

"I guess I should have taken you out of the house sooner if you felt that way about my dad's cooking!" He pretend to be upset and placed a hand on his heart.

"Be quiet." She rolled her eyes. "This is the best burger ever."

"Sometimes I think you're insane." Don smiled.

"I'm not insane, just hungry."


	8. Devil Town

_ I think you're scared just like the rest of us. But I think you're smart enough to see that one day when you look back from whatever big job or big house, or whatever it is that you got, that when you look back at this time, I dare you to beat it. I dare you. _

* * *

><p>"Gentlemen." Coach Gaines nodded towards the group of football players. "Tonight is the last time some of you will ever play football. The entire dreams of a town are riding on your shoulders. Throughout the season, you have proven multiple reporters wrong by going out and doing what you do best, being perfect. I need you to be perfect one last night. I want all of y'all to play for Boobie, play for your families, and most of all play with your hearts full. If you do that, there is no way we can lose. So let's take care of it!"<p>

The boys circled up and held their helmets up high, cheering with enthusiasm. Gaines followed the running boys out onto the field. He smiled and watched them as they ran through an enormous poster and what appeared to be fake smoke. The boys ran to their sideline and started to pump up their fans by cheering and waving their arms. He watched Don Bilingsley embrace Bethany who was still on crutches. Gaines smiled and called his boys in.

"Now I want a nice clean game." Coach scanned the huddle. "Now go win us a state championship!" The offensive line nodded in unison and ran onto the field. The lined up in formation as Mike called out the play.

"Hike!" He yelled. As the ball got to his hands he was hit to the ground.

"Stay there, pretty boy." Number eight of Dallas Carter taunted as he leaned over Mike's body.

Mike stood up and called for a huddle. "What the hell was that? Who was blocking?" He looked at his team and they shrugged. "Just don't let it happen again. Break!" And they ran to line back up.

He snapped the ball and handed it off to Don who ran for three yards before he was brought down by two of the Dallas Carter players. "Bilingsley!" Gaines yelled. "Stay on your damn feet!"

The boys ran back and lined up in formation again. Mike threw the ball but somehow it was intercepted and ran back for a touchdown. The rest of the first quarter and nearly all of the second quarter went just as miserably as the first play. By halftime, Dallas Carter was up with the score being 21 to 3.

Gaines looked around at the empty faces of his football players. They looked already defeated but the game wasn't even over. He had no clue what to say to them at this point until a player stood up and spoke.

"What's wrong with y'all? Y'all are playin' like some little girls! Y'all act like you never played football before! These guys are nothin'! They bleed just like we do, and sweat just like we do. They went through two-a-days. We went through two-a-days in 110 degree heat. I want you to hit everything that moves! If the ref gets in your way, you hit him! They're cheatin' us too! They're against us too. This is our team. This is us! Let's go right now! Let's get it off now and let's go!" Ivory Christian yelled at his teammates.

Coach Gaines nodded with energy and smiled slightly. "Now y'all need to settle down. I want you to take a moment, and I want you to look each other in the eyes. I want you to put each other in your hearts forever because forever is about to happen here in just a few minutes. I want you to close your eyes, and I want you to think about Boobie Miles, who is your brother. And he would die to be out there in that field with you tonight. And I want you to put that in your hearts. Boys my heart is full. My heart is full."

The team stood up and nodded, cheering with energy that seemed to be missing in the previous quarters.

* * *

><p>There were three minutes left in the fourth quarter. Mike had an enormous bloodstain right under his chin, Don Bilingsley was covered in turf burns, and Chavez looked like he was going to die. "Now-Now we're gonna hand the ball of to Don and he's gonna run." Mike glanced at his players. "Break!"<p>

The team lined up in formation and got ready for Mike to hike the ball. "Set, hike!" Mike yelled and handed off the ball to Don right before he was trucked by two of the Dallas Carter boys. He watched Don run from the ground and widened his eyes as he was hit and fell on his right shoulder. He looked to the sideline to Bethany who had a hand over her mouth and was looking at Don and the medical team with fear. They helped walk him off the field and to the medical bench.

"Dislocated his right shoulder." One of the trainers commented as Bethany hobbled over. "You still wanna play, son?"

"Just pop it in." Don nodded. Bethany held her hand out for him to grab and winced as he squeezed it. With a loud yell of pain, Don's shoulder was popped back into place.

"Go win, Don. I know you can do it." Bethany smiled and kissed his cheek before he ran back onto the field.

Time was winding down as Don glanced at the scoreboard. There was eleven seconds left and all they need was a touchdown to win.

"We're... We're gonna fake a pass and I'll run it in." Mike said feeling out of breath.

"Yo, Mike." Don looked at his friend. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. For the state championship. I love all y'all. I love all of y'all, baby." Mike nodded and led his team to the line. "Hike!" He called and the ball was snapped. He pretended to look for the open man and after a second, with three seconds left on the clock, he began to run. Everyone in the stadium was holding their breath as they watched Mike Winchell fall right at the line. The refs ran up and indicated no score and Dallas Carter began to cheer. Mike laid there in defeat with tears in his eye. Don sat down a few feet away and took of his helmet, placing his head on his knees.

Bethany placed a hand on Don's shoulder and he looked up at her. When he saw her, he stood up and embraced her. "It's okay. It's okay." She whispered in his ear, holding him close. She turned around when she felt someone tap her shoulder and came face to face with his dad. Bethany stood aside while she let Don and Charlie have their moment.

"You did well, boy." Charlie gave a small smile and nodded.

"Just not good enough." Don said his voice hoarse.

Charlie shook his head and grabbed his sons hand. He opened his palm and placed the engagement ring in it. Don looked at his hand with shock and instantly pulled his father in for a hug. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>It had been two days since that heartbreaking loss at state. Only two days since his high school football career ended. Don didn't live up to his fathers fame, and he was perfectly okay with that. As he, Chavez, and Mike walked away from the gym, the stopped and looked at each other.<p>

"You gonna miss it?" Mike asked his now former teammates.

"I'm gonna miss the heat." Chavez replied while squinting his eyes.

Pausing for a moment before he spoke, Don finally said, "I'm gonna miss the lights."

Mike nodded in agreement as watched Don walk away. "Hey! Where you going?" He called after Don as he and Chavez followed.

"I'm going home." Don smiled widely, one neither of the boys had seen since that final game.

"Hey, Chavo!" Don yelled his nickname for Chavez as he opened his car door. "Stay perfect."

Chavez chuckled as he began to get in his car, "You stay perfect." He grinned and got into his car before driving away.

"I'll see you English, Mike." Don smiled and watched his buddy nod and drive away.

"Ready to go home?" Bethany looked at him as he got into the drivers seat.

"I'm ready." Don kissed her softly and started the car. "You ready?"

"Ready for what?" She looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"The future." He grinned and drove out of the parking lot.

"As long as you're in it, then I am." Bethany took his hand and squeezed it.

"Then let's go home." Don took his hand from hers and placed an arm around her shoulder and she leaned against his shoulder.

"I love you, Don." She smiled and shut her eyes as the sun shined through the windshield.

"I love you too, Bethany." He kissed her forehead and began the drive home down the country road.

* * *

><p><em>I was living in a devil town<em>  
><em>I didn't know it was a devil town<em>  
><em>Oh lord it really brings me down about the devil town<em>

_All my friends were vampires_  
><em>I didn't know they were vampires<em>  
><em>It turns out I was a vampire myself in the devil town<em>

__**Thank you all so much for reading this! It's been a pleasure writing. Keep your eyes out for the sequel, _When the Lights Go Out_!**


End file.
